Noggin
1999–2009 (channel) Noggin (sometimes styled as NOGGIN) was originally launched on February 2, 1999 and was a joint-venture between Nickelodeon and Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop). The logo was created by Big Blue Dot. Just like its sister channel Nickelodeon, its logo could take many shapes and colors. The bottom half consisted of a face, while the upper half could be replaced by various playful images. In 2002, The N (Now TeenNick) shared space with Noggin. In 2007, The N was separated from Noggin and became its own 24-hour channel, replacing Nick GAS. When Noggin was launched in 1999, it was mostly a channel for pre-teens until 2002 when it was changed to aim at pre-schoolers. In 2009, Noggin was replaced by the Nick Jr. Channel. File:Noggin 1999.svg|The logo with a science experiment File:Noggin 2001.svg|The logo with bubbles File:Noggin 2003.svg|Noggin's most well-known logo with a bird on top. File:Noggin 2008.svg|Sometimes, often after 2006, the logo had a image with the Nickelodeon logo, like this train logo. NogginBird.jpg|The logo with a Moose and Zee era bird Untitled0000.png|Logo with a tree up top noggin_nick_&_ctw_logos.gif|The Logo With Nickelodeon Logo And Children's Television Workshop Logo. File:Screenshot_(46).png|The logo with some characters from Oobi. IMG_20141127_105803.JPG|On-screen bug (with train) NogginFeetfaceFlower.jpg|On-screen bug (with flower), used for the Feetface era NogginFlower.jpg|The logo with a flower Nogginflowerbug1.jpg|Another on-screen bug with flower, used from 1999 to April 6, 2003. Noggincitybug.jpg|Another on-screen bug with city, used from April 1, 2002 to April 6, 2003. Nogginlionbug.jpg|Another on-screen bug with lion, used from April 1, 2002 to April 6, 2003. Nogginautumnbug.jpg|On-screen bug with autumn tree Nogginladybugonscreenbug.jpg|Another on screen bug (with ladybug) Nogginonscreenbug(youtellme).jpg|Another on-screen bug (Blue Noggin logo) NOgginpumpkinbug.jpg|On-screen bug (with a pumpkin) Nogginspiderbug.jpg|Another on screen bug (with Spider) Nogginballbug.jpg|Another on screen bug (with a blue ball) Nogginleafbug.jpg|On-screen bug (with autumn leaf) NogginCrabBug.jpg|Another on-screen bug (with crab) Nogginpaperbug.jpg|Another on screen bug (with origami) Nogginsoccerbug.jpg|Another on screen bug (with soccer ball) Nogginsnowmanbug.jpg|Another onscreen bug (with Snowman) Nogginblossombug.jpg|Another onscreen bug (with blossom) Nogginturkeybug.jpg|Another onscreen bug (with turkey) Nogginsnowmanbug2.jpg|Another snowman on screen bug Noggindroid bug.jpg|Another on-screen bug (used when the uncut version of Sesame Street episode 1396 aired on Noggin) Nogginnewflowerlogo.jpg|On screen bug (with flower) used for the Moose A Moose era. Nogginboatbug.jpg|On-screen bug (with boat) Noggin Is Defunct Until 2015. *Big Blue Dot *Kidscreen *Ted Smkydal 2015–present (online) center On February 25, 2015, Viacom announced that it would revive the Noggin name and come back with the branding as a mobile subscription service for IOS aimed at preschoolers set to launch on March 5, 2015. Titles joining the 12 shows on the app's lineup after launch include Jack's Big Music Show, Oobi, The Backyardigans, Franklin, Go, Diego, Go! and Teletubbies. The Android and Amazon Kindle version launched on November 19, 2015. *Variety Other Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Children's television blocks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:New York City Category:New York Category:1999 Category:Noggin Category:Defunct television networks in the United States Category:Video-on-demand services Category:IOS apps Category:National Amusements Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Android apps Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:2015 Category:United States Category:Back In 2015